The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a gap having a height corresponding to the thickness of coins to be handled at a coin passing area, for example, a sub-sorting ring or a feed belt in a coin handling machine which is adapted to handle coins for subsequent sorting, counting, packing and other operations.
In the conventional coin handling machines, the spacing between coin guiding rails for the external diameter of coins to be handled and the coin passing gap corresponding to the thickness of the coins has been adjusted by adjusting dials. There also is well-known means for vertically moving a guide shaft to adjust the height of the sub-sorting ring by the use of a gap adjusting cam connected with a coin type setting dial through a chain. Moreover, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-12688 discloses a further proposal to effect such operations.
In the first mentioned proposal, various adjustments must be carried out separately. As a result, the operation of the machine becomes cumbersome. Also, the operator may have failed to make adjustments. The second mentioned proposal is disadvantageous in that the machine becomes complicated in construction and in that it is difficult to perform a fine adjustment. The coin handling machine according to the third proposal is complicated in construction since the frame is vertically and translationally moved to perform an adjustment under the action of a linkage. Such a linkage is not suitable for the fine adjustment of the coin passing gap. Furthermore, the linkage requires an increased force to operate the frame.